leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
魔腾/技能数据
}} Abilities for each target hit. Nocturne's physical attacks reduce this cooldown by 1 second. |innatedetail = Umbra Blades is a passive ability. Every 10 seconds, Nocturne's autoattack will deal 120% of his normal attack damage to all enemy units around him, healing himself for a set amount for each enemy hit. This timer is reduced by 1 second each time Nocturne autoattacks an enemy unit. * All on-hit effects and life steal are only applied to Nocturne's main target. * * |firstname = Duskbringer |firstinfo = (Active): Nocturne throws a shadow blade that deals physical damage and leaves a Dusk Trail for 5 seconds. Enemy champions hit also leave a Dusk Trail. While on the trail, Nocturne ignores unit collision and gains bonus movement speed and attack damage. * Cooldown: 10 seconds. * Range: 1200 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Duskbringer is a pass-through linear skillshot that deals physical damage to all enemy units hit. Duskbringer leaves a trail of darkness (Dusk Trail) along its path, and all enemy champions hit by Duskbringer are afflicted for 5 seconds, causing them to also leave a trail behind them when they move. While Nocturne is on the Dusk Trail, he ignores unit collision and gains bonus movement speed and attack damage. * Duskbringer pops spell shield and the target will not be afflicted with Dusk Trail. * Duskbringer has a brief channel time (0.1s) upon cast before it activates. * Duskbringer can hit stealthed units, but it will not reveal them. They will, however, still leave a Dusk Trail behind them. * Each "section" of the Dusk Trail lasts 4 seconds. * Duskbringer calculates its damage the moment it is cast. The attack damage bonus Nocturne receives from being on the Dusk Trail will not be taken into account. |secondname = Shroud of Darkness |secondinfo = (Passive): Nocturne has bonus attack speed. |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondsinglepic = yes |secondinfo2 = (Active): Nocturne creates a magical barrier for 1.5 seconds, which blocks the next enemy ability. If an ability is blocked by the shield, Nocturne's passive attack speed bonus doubles for 5 seconds. *'Cost:' 50 mana |secondlevel2 = |seconddetail = Shroud of Darkness passively increases Nocturne's attack speed. When activated, Nocturne gains a spell shield for 1.5 seconds, blocking the next champion ability used on him. If the spell shield successfully blocks an ability, Shroud of Darkness' passive bonus is doubled for 5 seconds. * Shroud of Darkness' passive bonus is not lost while the ability is on cooldown. * If Shroud of Darkness is active at the same time as and Nocturne is hit by an ability, both spell shields will pop. There is no order of priority where one pops before the other. * Shroud of Darkness will protect against the placement of certain effects, like and , but if activated after the placement, it won't protect from the latter effects like the explosion and the fear, respectively. |thirdname = Unspeakable Horror |thirdinfo = (Active): Nocturne plants a nightmare into his target's mind, dealing magic damage over 2 seconds. If nocturne stays within range of the target for the full duration, the target becomes feared. * Range: 425 * Tether Range: 465 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Unspeakable Horror is a tether-like damage over time ability that places a tether on the target, dealing magic damage over 2 seconds. If the tether was not broken by the end of the spell's duration, the target will be feared for a short time. * Unspeakable Horror will pop spell shields, preventing the entirety of the spell. However, if the spell shield is activated after Unspeakable Horror is cast, it will not block any of its effects. * If the tether is broken, the fear will not be applied, even if Nocturne gets back in range before the 2 second duration ends. * Unspeakable Horror's tether will not break if the target enters stealth or uses abilities like or . * Unspeakable Horror has no cast time. |ultiname = Paranoia |ultiinfo = (Active): Nocturne reduces the sight radius of all enemy champions and removes their ally vision for 4 seconds. While Paranoia is active, Nocturne can launch himself at an enemy champion, dealing physical damage on arrival. Cost: 100 mana |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Paranoia is a global ability that debuffs all enemy champions, removing all vision so that each champion can only see themselves for 4 seconds. While the first effect is active, Paranoia can be activated again as a targeted ability that causes Nocturne to dash a great distance to a target enemy champion's location, dealing physical damage on impact. * Paranoia block all vision, including vision granted by minions, pets, wards, or . ** Vision granted before Paranoia was cast will be removed, and vision granted after Paranoia is cast will be negated. ** and will grant vision for their remaining duration after Paranoia ends. * Paranoia's sight reduction does not grant assists. * Nocturne is immune to all crowd control from the moment he starts jumping until he hits his target. * If a target dashes or uses while Nocturne is jumping towards them, Nocturne will jump to the target's new location. However, if they move great distances with or , Nocturne will jump to where the target was before using those spells. }} Category:Nocturne Ability Details Category:英雄技能数据